


After the Wedding

by elsiecarson



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Anger, Class Differences, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: After their wedding ceremony Georg and Maria still have their heads in the clouds a little, but when they get back to the villa Max wants to take pictures, the children join them, and Elsa brings down the mood for a while.
Relationships: Georg von Trapp/Maria von Trapp
Kudos: 13





	1. Home from the Church

Maria sighs as she and Georg climb into the car after their wedding ceremony. They’re on their way back to the estate to take pictures before their wedding reception. Maria can hardly believe any of this is real. A few months ago she was still planning to be a nun and now she’s a married woman. She looks down at her hands. Everything about her seems to have changed. The gold band on her left ring finger seems to have changed her. This day has gone by in a blur, but at least the nuns at Nonnberg Abbey are supportive of her.

“Maria, are you alright?” Georg asks as he looks at her as they pull up to the estate.

“It’s all a bit overwhelming, but I’m glad you’re with me. This has all happened so quickly and I’m not sure my brain has caught up with everything yet.” Maria whispers.

“I know how you feel. It was odd to see Elsa at the wedding today, too. All I could think of today was how much I hadn’t liked you when you first arrived and how quickly the children grew to love you. I was almost upset with myself that I hadn’t looked closer at you before I passed judgment. You’ve made me very happy.” Georg says as he climbs out of the car and comes around and opens the car for Maria and helps her out.


	2. Photos

“Max is doing the photographs right?” Maria asks as she sweeps the train of her dress over her forearm.

“Yes. He wanted to do a couple with us in front of the house and then some in the back garden by the lake.” Georg says as Max comes out with his camera.

“You two make me so happy. Let’s have the two of you stand by the front door and Georg if you put your arm around your lovely wife’s shoulders it will make the perfect picture.” Max says as he sets up the first shot.

Georg sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes at his wife. Max can be slightly intrusive. Maria giggles, but knows that Georg and Max have been best friends for a long time and he likes being able to show his wife, what a title for a former governess, the affection she deserves. He drops his arm indelicately around his wife’s shoulders and instantly the vignette looks posed.

“Be patient, Georg. Max wants everything to be perfect today.” Maria says as she turns sideways towards her husband and puts her arms around his waist and kisses his cheek. She carefully lifts one foot off the ground. She’s clumsy and wearing heels even low ones like these makes her decidedly more so. 

Just as Maria kisses Georg’s cheek Max snaps the photograph. “That’s the moment I was waiting for! You’re allowed to be spontaneous. These are your wedding photos.” Max cries triumphantly.


	3. Carrying Maria Over the Threshold

I’m going to carry my wife over the threshold, Max. Do you want to get in front of us and snap a picture as we come in?” Georg calls to his snap happy friend with the camera who is taking a picture that at the moment. Georg can’t see the beauty of it. Maria is looking up at her husband in utter adoration.

“On my way.” Max calls as he runs past the couple and crouches on one knee at the bottom of the foyer stairs.

“Are you sure about this, Georg? I don’t want you to hurt your back.” Maria says slightly concerned that Georg will hurt himself in the name of chivalry and custom.

“Of course I am, darling. You can’t be that heavy. In fact, your dress is probably the biggest obstacle to accomplishing this task and considering that your dress is half the size Agathe’s was it shouldn’t be a problem. Now come here.” Georg says pulling Maria very close to him and sweeping her up into his arms.

“Oh, that makes a lovely picture.” Max says as he takes several in succession. Georg is looking down into his wife’s lovely blue eyes and Maria is looking up into Georg’s lovely rich brown eyes.  
Georg gently sets his wife down and the minute her feet touch to floor she throws her arms around his shoulders and kisses him full on the lips with none of the restraint which she’d had to show at the church or that he thought she’d show. Georg’s eyes fly wide open at her boldness, though she’d never been shy about anything else since she’d met him so he didn’t know why he thought she would have been. Georg certainly isn’t upset, but he hopes Max isn’t taking pictures of everything. Some things are sacred between a man and a wife, but one or two kissing pictures are alright.


	4. Our One Quiet Moment Until the Children Arrive

“Well you don’t waste any time, do you?” Georg asks as he slips his arm around his wife’s waist and they walk toward the garden. Max snaps a picture from behind the couple.  
Maria doesn’t say anything, but it gets her to thinking about tonight after all the guests have left. She never suspected she’d be in this situation and now that she is she’s scared. She doesn’t know what to expect.

“Don’t worry. We won’t do anything you’re not ready for.” Georg says leaning over and kissing the top of Maria’s head. He can read her emotions and body language and he knows she’s worried. If truth be told, he’s nervous too. He hasn’t been with anyone that way since Agathe.

Maria leans on the gate leading to the lake and Georg stands behind her with his arm around Maria’s waist. “Are you happy, darling?” she asks looking up at him.

“Of course I am. I’m still pinching myself to be sure this is happening. I could have gotten stuck in a loveless marriage with Elsa, but somehow everything worked out so much better than that.” Georg says quietly. “Believe me, darling, I couldn’t be happier right now. The children have a mother they love and I have a wife I adore.”

Maria leans her head on Georg’s chest. He can embarrass her by saying little things like that. She’s never been told she’s worth anything. She can’t believe this moment ever came to be. “Might we be able to slip away, and have some alone time at some point today?” Maria asks quietly.

“What do you think this is? This is the only alone time we’re going to get until very late tonight I suspect. I meant to tell you, but things have been so hectic over the past couple of days, that we’re doing the Llaendler as our first dance. I thought it would be appropriate considering that that was the first moment I realized I loved you.” Georg says cheekily.

“That was a wonderful idea, darling. Where are the children? I thought we should do a family portrait.” Maria asks as she looks over the grounds.

“Here we are mama.” Gretl calls as she comes running over the lawn in her flower girl dress.

“There you are my angel. Don’t get grass stains on that dress before the reception.” Maria says scooping her youngest daughter up into her arms.

“You look very handsome today, father.” Gretl says reaching out for a hug from her father. She’s never seen him in his dress naval uniform before.

Georg takes his youngest child in his arms and gives her a squeeze. “You look lovely today, Gretl.” He says quietly. She looks so much like her mother.

“Why father, didn’t mama tell you what we were going to wear?” Gretl asks as she giggles at her father.

“No, she didn’t tell me a thing. Isn’t that mean?” Georg asks teasing his wife and his daughter.

“Mama, how could you? I thought you were supposed to tell each other everything.” Brigeta says cheekily as the rest of the children approach the couple with caution. They’re more aware of the importance of quiet moments together. Gretl is still too young to realize these things.

“Oh, Brigeta, love is not all hearts, stars, and fairytales my dear. Besides, Maria’s allowed to have certain secrets from me. Secrets about the wedding are especially important.” Georg says as he sets Gretl down and gives Brigeta a squeeze. Brigeta always has her head in the clouds reading a book.


	5. Elsa Interrupts the Moment

“Everyone turn this way and I’ll take the family portrait.” Max calls from a short distance away.

“Uncle Max can just the kids take pictures with Mama after?” Gretl calls back. She wants her moment in the spotlight too.

“Of course darling. We’ll take pictures of the bridal party in a moment.” Max says. “Now everybody smile.”

Georg holds Marta in his arms and Maria has Gretl in her arms and the other five children gather around them.

“That’s gorgeous. What a beautiful family. I never would have guessed you would be so happy.” Elsa’s voice floats across the lawn to the couple.

“What’s she doing here? This is our time.” Liesl grumbles. “This is a family moment.”

“Baroness Schraeder, what a lovely surprise. I thought you’d be over by the marquise waiting for the reception to start.” Maria says trying to be polite.

“I heard laughter and I had to come and see what was going on. You look lovely today Maria.” Elsa lies through her teeth.

“Elsa you shouldn’t be here. This is our time to do photos with the children before the reception. If you want to talk to Maria and I later that’s fine, but not now.” Georg says firmly.

“Come on everybody smile so I can take the picture.” Max says frustratedly. “Never mind Elsa for a moment.”  
“  
Georg Von Trapp I never thought you could be so rude. I came over here to wish you good luck and great happiness and you bit my head off. You better keep a tight rein on him Maria or you’ll have problems.” Elsa says trying to offer advice.

“Was that your plan for me, Elsa? You wanted to keep me in check and then send my children off to boarding school? Good thing I didn’t marry you, now my children and I are free.” Georg says firmly. “You could have said any of the things you say that you wanted to say to us at the reception in front of guests, but you were determined to nose your way into a perfectly lovely situation and make it less lovely. You have some nerve Elsa.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying this to the woman you were going to marry. I don’t think I’ll stay for the reception if it’s all the same to you. It will be far too sappy for me and I don’t want to intrude anymore or make the pair of you anymore uncomfortable. Georg, I hope you won’t come crawling back to me when this whole thing falls apart because I won’t take you back.” Elsa says as she walks away.

“That woman! She’s trying to make things awkward. I can’t believe what she just did though it shouldn’t surprise me after what she did the night of the party.” Maria says as she turns away from her children for a moment.

“The night that you left? What did Elsa do that night?” Georg asks as he puts his hand gently on Maria’s elbow.

“She’d discovered that I’d fallen in love with you and she told me that you thought you’d fallen in love with me. She didn’t actually know that; she made it up. At least, I think she did. She frightened me when she said that, I wasn’t ready to begin contemplating life not as a nun and I didn’t really believe her, but to protect you from me and Elsa I left. She wasn’t very happy with me being there at all I don’t think because she could see what I’d brought back to the family and she knew that she could never be that way with the children or you, really. Max also told me, in confidence, that she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, have children. I thought it was terrible. You’re such a good father that I can’t imagine you not having more children.” Maria says as she calms down. She then turns back to her children. “Who’s ready for bridal party photos?” she cries happily.


	6. Talking About the Children

Her five daughters come and sit around her and Georg goes to stand by Max. "God, she's so beautiful." Georg whispers as he watches Max take a couple of photos.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. You two are wonderful together. She brought your children back to you too, which is miraculous on its own. She's stunning, Georg. What are you going to do about tonight? Have you thought about that?" Max asks knowing that Georg knows exactly what he's talking about. Georg has a thousand times more experience than Maria.

"Of course I've thought about it, much more than I should. We're going to go at her pace. I don't want to push her into anything and I don't know how much she knows. I don't want to frighten her. I'm nervous about tonight, honestly. I want it to be beautiful." Georg says watching his new wife play with his daughters on the lawn.

"Right can we get Curt and Fredrick and their mother please?" Max asks nodding his approval at Georg's plan. It's clear he's thought everything through carefully like the good naval man he is. He takes the photo and then says, "Right, Georg and Maria need to swap and I'd like a photo of Georg and his daughters please." Georg's girls go and sit around him and Georg pulls Gretl into his lap. Georg looks over at Liesl who's growing up so quickly and looks so much like her mother. He puts his hand on her cheek and smiles at her. Max takes several good photos of the girls with their dad. "Right can we get the boys in with their dad, please? Now Maria, you and the girls, please." Max looks at the three men, almost, seated on the grass together and can't help but smile. Georg shows his love to his children so much more now. "Right now, last thing I promise. Maria go sit with your husband and we'll go get some final shots of the two of you. Sit just in front of him if you can."

Maria smiles as she goes and sits next to, but just in front of Georg. She feels his hand on the small of her back. He's trying to keep her upright so she doesn't tip over in her dress. "Are you happy Maria?"

"Oh Georg I've never been happier. Even Elsa can't spoil this day and that is saying something. She's only jealous and I can't really blame her. This was supposed to be her wedding day after all and I did end up with a very handsome husband. I'm surprised Elsa came today at all. I'm surprised when the priest asked if anyone knew a reason why we shouldn't wed she didn't jump up to say something. She's never liked me. She's wanted to get rid of me from the moment she laid eyes on me when I climbed out of the lake dripping wet." Maria looks up at Georg with sparkling eyes.

"I happen to know Max was clutching her wrist to keep her from doing just that. She's a very vindictive woman. Nothing she's tried surprises me at all. I wouldn't be surprised either if she and Max ended up together, after all Elsa always said she needed someone who needed her desperately or at least needed her money desperately. Max has always had trouble being alone. They do seem to get along quite well. You looked gorgeous when you came out of that lake. I should have told you ages ago."

"Father," Gretl says tugging on her father's sleeve. "Can we go play?" Gretl is getting bored sitting still for so long and the weather is so beautiful.

"No, you can't go play, Gretl. Not in those dresses, but why don't all the children and Uncle Max head over to the marquis and have some lemonade and mother and I will be there soon? I don't want you to have grass stains." Georg suggests bending down and hugging his youngest child.

"Why did you send the children to the marquis ahead of us?" Maria asks reaching for Georg's hand. They begin to walk slowly towards the marquis.

"I wanted to warn you about Elsa before we walk into that marquis. She will be staying and so I can only expect more antics from her. She said something about wanting to give a speech. Also, this will be the first time you'll be in front of all the aristocratic women. Elsa's probably been talking to them about you, so if they say anything rude or if you hear any gossip tonight just ignore it. It doesn't mean a thing to me anyway. These woman just love to be vicious especially to those they don't feel fit into the social circle. Elsa's particularly bad for being very exclusive with new members of the club and some of them never end up in the inner circle. I'm sure you won't mind any of that though." Georg tells Maria.

"I must admit it has been on my mind since you asked me to marry you. I don't exactly fit the ideal of a Baroness. I wouldn't be surprised if every aristocratic woman in there didn't like me and I'm sure Elsa has told them terrible lies about me, but that will not deter me from having a wonderful time. I may feel a little out of place for a while, but I'll manage, especially if you or Max and the children stay close all night." Maria whispers.

"Don't let them get you down. They're no better than you are and, in fact, in some ways they're probably worse. You have to promise me you'll stay calm and stay close that way we can help each other when someone tries to say something wicked. We'll support each other. Oh, that reminds me Friedrich and Curt both asked me if they could dance with you tonight, so we'll have to remember that at some point." Georg smiles when he thinks of his sons who have taken to Maria so naturally.

"You'll have to dance with the girls. I'm sure Liesl is very excited about tonight. It's her first big party since her coming out and Louisa really needs a couple of lessons on being a lady and one of the best ways is to teach her how to dance with a man and you dance so well. Brigitta wants to show you how well she's doing in her dance lessons. She's a very accomplished dancer, actually." Maria smiles when she thinks of the two eldest girls who are so different from each other.

"Still giving me advice on my children, Maria? Well, maybe I'll actually listen this time. I don't understand how Louisa became such a tomboy; with her mother around she should have been a perfect lady by now. I suppose she enjoyed spending time with me too much and I indulged her because I loved spending time with her." Georg's brow is furrowed whenever they discuss his second daughter.

"Louisa just takes after you instead of her mother. She must have found you much more interesting than all the girly things her mother did. She idolizes you as much as the boys do. It's sweet really, but she was also the most angry with you for pulling away after her mother died. She adores you. She's still trying to prove herself to you. She's trying to prove to you that she's a young lady now, she just wants you to see that in her even if it is difficult some days." Maria says gently leaning her head on Georg's shoulder.

"She reminds me so much of Agathe in certain ways. Louisa never hesitates to give me her opinion and neither did her mother. Louisa, of all my children, has challenged me the most. She's got a lot of my spirit in her as well. She worries me more than the others. I don't know what to do with her. I didn't grow up with sisters and I was blessed with five daughters whom I adore. I haven't been much help to them. Agathe used to cringe at what I allowed the girls do. My two youngest are very girly and I don't quite know how to deal with them even now. Agathe got Liesl to be a lovely young lady and I don't how to replicate what she's done. I want my children to have the best opportunity they can possibly have and me raising girls certainly hasn't helped them any, in fact, I've probably made everything worse for them." Georg sighs heavily.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Georg. You did the best you could under the circumstances and you still have time to fix everything. I'm here to help you. You're not doing this all on your own anymore. The children will be just fine. You're involved in their lives and that's all they ever wanted. They all love you very much. You just need to learn to trust yourself again. It's just like sailing you'll get back into a rhythm in no time. Marta and Gretl are still young enough that all they want is your time and attention when they ask for it. You're so natural with your children and that's all they want: to see the real you and not the sea captain who scared them so. I have confidence in you." Maria stretches up a little and kisses Georg's cheek.

"At least someone does. I'm not so sure I have confidence in myself. I'm glad you're here to help me. My sea captain side is a mask for me and I revert to it easily. You must warn me if I am doing that. I only want to see my children happy." Georg says quietly.


End file.
